Robin Recovering
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: Robin starts to get sick, but tries to hide it from the team... Starfire starts to get worried... RobStar
1. Masking

Chapter 1 (Masking)

If there was one thing that Robin hated most in the world (other than Slade), it was looking weak. He HATED feeling weak. And it was hard not to, he was the only guy on the team who didn't actually have powers. He was all the way human with no powers to protect him, and still seen as a major threat. He liked it that way. He liked feeling GOOD, about life, and about himself. But one morning Robin did NOT feel so good. As in Robin, leader and major hottie of the team was getting sick.

He was old enough to recognize the symptoms, sore throat, blurry vision, slowed reactions, general not feeling goodness… And so on. But being a hero Robin had no time to be sick. So what did he do? He pulled himself out of bed, desperately ignoring the obvious fact that he was sick. To Robin sick meant weak, and as I have already covered, there was nothing (except Slade) that Robin hated more than being weak.

There was another part of being sick that he didn't like, other than feeling bad, and the whole weakness thing. When you're sick, you get this feeling, where you just want somebody to take care of you. You want someone to love you, make you take some icky medicine, and make you some chicken noodle soup. But not only was Robin an 'all grown up' teen hero, he didn't have anyone to look after him anymore, excluding his team mates, but he couldn't expect them to stop everything and make him chicken noodle soup. There just wasn't time. But being sick was a constant reminder, that his mom, along with his dad and brother were dead. He didn't have a mom to love him, fill him full of chicken noodle soup, and shove medicine down his throat. Being sick was just one big depressing bubble. But life goes on,. And so does Robin.

Almost, totally and completely exhausted he fell backwards onto his bed sleeping peacefully for another five minutes until…

" Robin? Robin, are you there? Do you not usually awake, earlier by five minutes? Robin?"

Robin jolted at the sound of Star voice, realizing he probably looked horrible he did his best to sound cheerful, "Erhum… Yeah Star I'm here, and awake and… rambling aimlessly… Gimme a second!" He dashed to the mirror, shocked by under his eyes, he was grateful he had a mask to cover them up. He reached for the doorknob and had it halfway turned, then he realized he hadn't put his mask on; he walked away, forgetting his hand was still on the doorknob. Somehow his fingers had gotten stuck, he heard the door swing open, and in a rush he covers his eyes, after tripping to the floor.

"Robin? Are you all right?" Star rushed over to help her friend.

"I'm fine, but I can't find my mask…"

"Oh", Star glanced around the room, but from where she was standing she couldn't see it. On a hunch she floated over to his bed, on his pillow lay the mask, "Here." She handed him his mask and turned around while he put it on.

It became obvious that Robin was having a bad day because for some reason he couldn't get the mask to fit right. The mask did cover his eyes though.

Finally Star turned around, she forced herself not to laugh, "May I assist you Robin?" Tired and helpless, he nodded. She went up close to him and adjusted his mask until it fit perfectly.

"Thanks, Star" mumbled Robin, tried not to talk much because his throat hurt.

"No malfunctions!" Replied Star happily.

Robin WOULD have corrected her, but he found his throat dry, so he smiled instead.

Star looked at him closely, there was something different about Robin today but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, " You are sure you are ok?"

Robin nodded, "I'm sure", he managed to crackle out.

Although Star didn't look too convinced, she grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room, "Then we shall commence in the eating, yes?"

"Yeah… Gimme a second…"

Starfire let go of his hand and blushed, "I shall meet you there?"

Robin nodded, and then shut the door.

Starfire felt slightly hurt, as he shut his door, it felt like he was shutting the door on her. She turned away, and walked toward the main room, she hoped he was ok…

Robin coughed, desperately trying to get the 'frog' out of his throat, he succeeded in getting the frog out, but he also succeeded in making his throat hurt. He groaned, today was NOT going to be a good day….


	2. Special Friend

Chapter 2 (Special Friend)

Finally Robin pulled himself out of his bedroom (after in hale a cough drop or two), and into the hall, he had just started walking toward the kitchen when all of a sudden…

"HIYA ROBIN!" Yelled Beastboy, springing from out of NOWHERE, and giving Robin a hardy slap on the back. Sadly for Robin this caused him (Robin not Beastboy) to choke on his cough drop. After choking and gagging for a while he ended up swallowing the cough drop. Beastboy put a hand on his hip, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I feel fine never better," Robin wasn't a very good actor, "What about you you're looking a little green…"

"Really? Hmm... I feel fine… I'll get Cye to check me out, wouldn't want to get sick… Not with the WHOLE city depending on us…" Well that last comment didn't exactly make Robin feel much better…

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the kitchen…" Mumbled Robin. And he walked off; as he passed through the door he could hear Beastboy shout, " ROBIN! I'M _ALWAYS_ GREEN!" Robin couldn't help but laugh… and cough.

Starfire whipped around as Robin came through the door she gave him a long tight hug, "Robin you are here, I am so happy to see you again!"

Robin started choking, "I c-c-c-ant br…ea…th…"

Starfire immediately released him, " I am sorry Robin…" She had to talk loudly over Robin's coughing. Starfire, being much smarter than people give her credit for figured something was wrong. "Robin are you unharmed, you seem…altered."

Robin's mask widened along with his eyes, "Nope I'm **cough** fine…" He sounded really down in the dumps.

"Robin", said Starfire in a surprisingly motherly tone, "You are _not_ fine, but if you wish to hide your true state, it shall be permitted. Shall I make you some Capricorn soup? It is the traditional meal for those 'under the feather.'"

Her little speech surprised Robin, "Uh…um. Yes, soup… I think you mean under the weather."

"Yes, maybe I did…" Starfire grinned, " Do not worry, I shall not tell the others. I do recall, that rest is in order?"

Robin nodded his head like a schoolboy, "You don't have to take care of me Star, I'll be fine, and it'll probably wear off tomorrow."

"Maybe I do not 'have to' but I will. You are my… 'special' friend yes? Is this not your life? Look what disease did to Beastboy. I shall not take that risk, green is not your color."

And with that she walked off to put soup on the stove. Robin's mouth hung open.

Hmm… Maybe being sick could be a good thing…


	3. Soup's on

Chapter 3 ()

So Robin laid down on the couch trying to sort through what had just happened. He closed his eyes hoping to catch a moments rest but seeing as he lived in a tower with 4 other teenagers, resting worked for all of… Oh yeah, 5 seconds. After five seconds of blissful sleep had passed, Robin was woken by the Lovely (not) sound of Beastboy screaming, "COW-A-BUNGA!" With the grace of a wild animal Beastboy launched himself over the couch, landing smack dab in the center of Robin's stomach…

"Oof!" Wheezed Robin, feebly pushing at Beastboy's back.

"THAT'S RIGHT BABY IF YOU CAN'T STAND THE HEAT, STEP AWAY FROM MY VIDEO GAMES!" Screamed Beastboy.

Cyborg ran into the room, screaming, " IT'S A BIRD, NO IT'S A PLANE, NO YOU'RE ALL WRONG IT'S SUUUUPER CYBORG!" And Cyborg sailed OVER the couch with the grace of a piece of machinery.

Star had been in the kitchen part making Robin soup (that's soup FOR Robin, not soup made out of Robin) but as soon as she heard Cyborg land (a crash) she half; ran half flew into the room. "Shh! Why is every one being so loud?" Then she saw Beastboy on top of Robin, she gasped really loudly then started shrieking, her eyes turning green, "Eek! Beastboy what are you doing? Why are you sqooshing Robin? Move your Beer off him!"

Robin held up a limp arm and wheezed out, "Squishing, he is squishing me with his REAR!"

"Why are you so uptight Star? Robin's the leader of this team, he could easily take me. Just playing around Right buddy? Er... Robin?" Beastboy said in a joking voice, slightly worried at the end as Robin didn't seem to be breathing…

"Eek!" Starfire, in a panic picked up Beastboy and threw him at Cyborg, who luckily for all of them had quick reflexes. Apparently so did Beastboy, because mid-air he changed into an armadillo, and rolled into a ball.

"BooYAH! It's time for Beastboy Basketball!" Shouted Cyborg, attempting to dribble Beastboy.

"Robin?" Star squeaked, helping him up, to a sitting position, "You are KO?"

"I'm ok, just a little…." He fell over across Starfire's lap, "…Lightheaded…"

By this time Cyborg and Beastboy had changed back to normal, and were about to start arguing when they looked over and saw what looked like Robin lying in Starfire's lap. Boys will be boys, so they immediately jumped to conclusions (not giving a single thought to how hard it would be to swim back.) "OoOoOoOHhHhH! WE see how it is… We'll just be leaving then…"

"Wait… We were just... I was…um…" Robin was at a loss for words.

"Um Hhmmm. Suuuuuure you were…" Said Beastboy in a really exaggerated tone.

"No really I just…" As Robin was saying this Beastboy had already walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Robin they have left… Now I should go; I left the soup on the oven…" Starfire said lightly.

"Stove." Robin automatically corrected, "Star the room is spinning…"

"Yes and the world is spinning too. Is it not?" Star asked giving Robin a worried look; usually he had to explain things to her.

"No, the room… It's moving… I'm just dizzy…" Robin tried to explain.

"Dizzy!" Screamed Starfire, "Where?"

"Star… Calm down… I don't think your dizzy and my dizzy mean the same thing…" At this point Robin realized that he was still lying on Star's lap, after blushing the shade of a tomato, he tried to move. But as we know when you are dizzy, things do not always work out as planned. In this situation 'not as planned' meant Robin fell off the couch hitting his head hard of the floor. Robin squelched the need to scream in pain, "Ow…"

"Robin! Someone with the dizzies such as you should not be moving!" Starfire said urgently.

But Robin hated being seen as weak (remember), only so much could he take… "No, really I'm fine…" He said rubbed his head, and holding back coughs that wanted to come bursting out, they almost choked him but he managed to say, " Don't you have soup on the oven?"

"Stove", corrected Star, giving Robin a look, " I will be back in moment, please attempt to not hurt yourself."

"Star I'm not five I am perfectly capable of…" Robin Started to say.

"Ah. Ah. Ah…" Said Starfire placing a finger over his lips, "Shh." She whispered.

"But I…"

"Shh."

"No I…"

"Shh."

"Ok." Robin sure felt like a five year old.

"Robin I am going to go make your Capricorn soup, when I get back I expect you to be back on the couch, resting. Ok?"

"Ok."

But again five seconds after she left Beastboy snuck back into the room, at first he looked around, "Pst. Robin, hey Robin…"

"Over here."

"So Robin…. Wait what are you doing on the floor?"

Umm…."

"SoooOoOooo, what were you and Star doing in here? Did you ask her to be your girlfriend yet?"

"Well I uh…" Robin stuttered, the coughs had built up inside to the point where… Well sometimes you just have to cough. And cough he did.

Beastboy's eyes widened as he watched Robin rolled over on his side still coughing, and gasping in between from lack of air, "Robin…"

Robin nodded.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just swallowed the wrong way…"

"But you weren't eating…" Pointed out Beastboy, raising an eyebrow.

"Well that's because I was…erm… chewing gum…"

"GUM! YOU HAVE GUM AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? I love gum! Hey, I thought you made a strict no gum policy in this tower…"

"Umm…" (Think fast Robin.) "Well I was thinking of repealing the policy. But as you can clearly see gum is much too easy to choke on, when startled and so…"

"I startled you?" Asked Beastboy.

Crap. "Er… I wasn't expecting… Um… Well if you saw something big and green coming toward you, wouldn't you…"

"I'm not that big… Now I mean I could understand if it was Cyborg but…"

"Robin, soup's ready!" Sang Starfire.

Robin took this opportunity to scramble back on the couch. Saved by the Star. Beastboy looked at Robin on the couch, to Starfire walking into the room, to the soup in her hands, "Ohhhhh, I see what's going on here… Well I'll just dim the light as I go out…"

At this point Robin was too tired to argue with Beastboy, "Yes Beastboy, you do that…"

"Wouldn't want to ruin your romantic dinner…."

"Lunch!" Corrected Star happily.

Robin looked back and forth between Starfire, and Beastboy, "Why do I get the feeling that this was planned…"

Starfire sat next to Robin on the couch handing him his soup. As he started eating it she began to speak, "Robin, ever since I came to this planet you have helped me. Taught me things, accepted me into your world. You took care of me, now in your time of need I, am in turn, here to take care of you. In sickness, or in health, correct? I am here for you, when you need me; by I am also here, when you do not. My words are clear?"

"Crystal", said Robin, noticing the way her hair glittered in the pale light.

"Good", Star smiled, "I'd leave to grab my soup, but it seems whenever I leave someone sneaks back in…"

"I don't mind Star… Go get your soup, I can take care of myself…" Robin said.

"I am not so sure."

"Star, if you don't go get your soup, then I'LL get it for you."

"Be back in a splash.." She said as she flew off.

"Flash!" Robin called after her watching her every move. Sure he had always known that she was beautiful, but now… If he hadn't been sick he might have… In sickness or in health…

A/N: Please tell me what you think, more chapters are coming, sorry it took me so long…


	4. Crisis in the Making

Chapter 4 (Crisis in the Making)

After a lunch of soup eaten in rather awkward silence, Cyborg and Beastboy came back into the room right as Robin sneezed.

Cyborg twitched his head around as if a bomb had gone off, while Beastboy looked like he'd never heard a sneeze before ,"What the heck was that?

Robin looked at his feet hoping to find inspiration for another feeble excuse. But Star saved him, "Hello friends! I was just teaching Robin some Tammerian pronunciation for a song. It Actuvetz, not achoo Robin…"

Robin jumped right in, "Oh right… Sorry…."

Star turned back to the boys giving them a smile, "Do you wish to learn as well… This song has been known to last for 5 hours!"

Cyborg whispered to Beastboy, "Man, Robin must really have it bad for her…"

"Exactly what I was thinking Batman… Now I say grab the video games and run…" Beastboy eyed the video games nervously.

"Beastboy surely you are interested in my culture, yes? Marevelos! As long as the song itself is, it takes even longer to learn it!" Starfire positively flew into the air from excitement.

"Abort mission", whispered Cyborg…

"Actually… I have to help Cyborg fix his car…" Beastboy lied.

"Oh", said Starfire, looking disappointed, "Very well… Then I suppose Robin and myself will spend the day with our song…"

Cyborg and Beastboy ran screaming out of the room.

Robin gave Star an impressed look, "Wow, that was quick thinking Star…"

Star blushed, "Anything for a friend."

Ouch. For some reason the word friend kinda stung Robin, he couldn't help it, he winced.

"Robin, what is the matter?" Star asked concerned.

"Nothing", lied Robin.

"You can not lie to me Robin."

"And why can't I?"

"Because you are obviously sick and not feeling well, something has got to be the matter." Star said, crossing her arms.

"I'm fine", mumbled Robin.

"I am sure you are." Starfire said that with a look of irony on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok that's not fair."

"What is not fair?"

"You aren't going to tell me what you're thinking, because I won't tell you what's wrong."

"Now Robin what would make you think that?" Asked Star.

"Because you aren't telling me what you're thinking."

" Robin I am not telling you what I am thinking. Because I do not wish for you to know my thoughts."

"Well I don't want you to know what's wrong so I guess we're even."

"Yes", she sighed, "I suppose we are…"

"So… Now what?"

"Robin I can not help you if you will not tell me what's wrong…"

"It's not that I won't… I just can't…" Robin's voice got softer.

"Shh", Robin, just lay down and rest. Beastboy and Cyborg will not be coming back…"

"What about Raven…?"

"She is occupied with a book I believe.

"Oh…"

"Just lay back… That is it… Shh… Now to get you in the mood of sleep I shall sing a Tammerian lullaby…"

Robin jumped in his seat, 'No Star… I'm feeling great you know I think I'll go train…"

Star lowered her eyebrows at him, and she started singing, unlike the other songs he'd heard her sing, this one wasn't excessively high and squeaky, instead, it was almost like a gentle wind blowing a melody all around him, surrounding him until… He fell asleep.

When Robin woke up he could feel a delicate hand playing with his hair. Usually he would have jumped up and screamed that no one was allowed to touch his hair but it felt nice and he didn't want it to stop. Too bad for him however because Star realized that he'd woken up, "Ah Robin you have awakened! Welcome!"

"How long have I been out?" Robin yawned.

"About 2 hours…" Shrugged Star.

"Oh", Robin blushed as he realized that she'd been sitting there for 2 hours with him asleep. He just hoped that he hadn't been snoring, or worse…Talking in his sleep… But Star hadn't said anything so he figured that he'd been silent. At least one thing had gone right today…

"Robin", Star asked quietly, "Do you think that you may have a temper?" As he tried to sit up she placed her fingers delicately on his forehead.

"Temper?" Asked Robin, brain dead from just waking up, "Temperature?"

"Yes, that sounds right", Star nodded.

"I dunno…" Said Robin.

"If you have a fever, the illness may spread… Correct?" Asked Star with a little cock of her head, some of her hair fell over her shoulder. Robin shivered as a tingle ran up his spine. "Robin if you have something the others may get it. We must not endanger the city like that."

"Umm…." Robin rubbed his head.

"Shall I ask Cyborg for a…Thermo-meter?"

"No!" said Robin a little too loudly. Star flinched. "I mean I think I have one in my room."

"I will find it" Star assured him, while starting to stand up.

"No, that's ok", Robin shot up. He didn't like the thought of Starfire going through his clothes… Robin had stood up a little, well, a lot too fast, and the room started to spin a little. If a cop has pulled Robin over, and made him walk in a straight line, robin would have been arrested for drunk driving.

"Robin!" Starfire said more of a gasp than a name, "Let me help you…"

"No I'm fine I just need to…" He stopped as he felt her hand on his back; another tingle went up his spine, "Ok." So Starfire helped him to his room, "Stay here." He commanded. Starfire grinned and nodded. Seconds later Robin bobbed back out of his room with a thermometer in his hand.

"So… How does this…. Thing, work?" Asked Starfire.

Robin blushed for no apparent reason, he averted his eyes, I just have to set it in my mouth for a few minutes."

"Oh. Ok", Star waited patiently for the reading.

"100" Robin read off.

"Is that bad?" Asked Star.

Robin shrugged.

Star raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda."

"Robin!"

"Ok. I have a fever."

And that was when the siren went off, Robin went running down the hall. Star grabbed his arm pulling him to a screeching halt with her super strength, "Robin, may I ask where you think you are going?"

"To stop a crisis in the making."

"In your condition I do not think it well to…"

"But Star! If I stay behind the team'll know I'm sick!"

"It does not matter. But your health does."

"But Star-"

"Yes Robin?"

"You have to let me go. I'm the team leader! That's right. I'm the leader. Let me go or I'll kick you off the team!"

Starfire looked into his eyes, and into his soul, a look of pure sadness, and seconds away from tears on her face. She stood her ground, "I do not think you mean that Robin."

Robin put a hand over his eyes, "You're right. I don't. I'm sorry; I'm just so stressed… Let me put it this way… If I don't show the bad guys will know something is wrong and take advantage of the team. Then they'll all strike at once."

"Ok. I see what you mean", nodded Star thoughtfully.

"Then let's go!", Robin grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to get her to start running again.

Star pulled her hand up so his hand slid into hers.

They left the tower still holding hands.

A/N: SOOOOOO sorry this took me so long! I got in another play, then I had a bunch of homework, and projects due, but he's a new Chapter… Hope you like it!


	5. Enter: Sense Taker

Chapter 5 (Enter: Sense Taker)

(A/N: I'll be honest with this story my goal is to get it into at least one C2. Though if I could reach 100 reviews I'd be thrilled… ;) )

As the team began to run toward the unidentified problem, Raven, who had been missing all day floated at a light airy speed, still holding a book in her hand.

Robin was about to comment when he felt a sneeze coming on, he had just enough time to alter it so instead of 'achoo', it came out more like… "Atchezerezooo."

Raven looked up briefly, to give him a look, and then in a flash went back to her book. (A/N: Sorry that rhyme just kinda slipped in there…)

Starfire started talking, " After are rehearsal today Robin really is starting to master the tamerian language. He even suggested that we sing it, sort of as a team cheer… A…How you say… Theme song?"

Cyborg and Beastboy exchanged looks. But Beastboy spoke up first trying not to be rude or hurt her feelings, "Heh, heh… Um, Star I'm not quite sure how to put this…"

Without even looking up Raven said, "No."

Beastboy shrugged, "Yep that about covers it."

"Well maybe Robin and I, once he finishes learning it, will sing it." Starfire said thoughtfully tossing a glance at Robin.

"Umm… Maybe Star…Maybe…" Robin looked away.

Beastboy and Cyborg shook their heads at each other, "Man." Said Cyborg, "He must really have it bad."

Robin heard them, but thought they were talking about something else, mainly his secret cold, and started flipping out, " I do NOT!"

"Do too!" Yelled Beastboy, immaturely.

"Yeah man, I've never seen anyone who has it as bad as you do…" Said Cyborg, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Robin turned white.

"Dude, it's supposed to be a secret!" Said Beastboy hitting Cyborg in the chest.

"Well it's not like it is a big secret… I bet even Raven knows."

Raven held the book in one hand, and with the other pointed at Starfire, then at Robin and then did a thumbs up.   
"See Robin, even Raven knows. It's not like it's a big secret."

"This is ruining everything", Robin muttered, then he thought for a second, "Wait… What are you guys talking about?"

Beastboy thrust his head in Star's direction, then in Robin's then made a kissing face.

"Huh?" Robin said with a what's-your-point look on his face.

"You and Star…" Said Beastboy, he waggled his eyebrows. When Robin still didn't get it he closed his hands up and bumped them into each other, clumsily, like they were kissing.

Robin was so shocked he ran into a light pole.

"Robin!" Said Starfire.

"Ow!" Said Robin.

"See?" Asked Beastboy.

"Yep." Nodded Cyborg.

Robin turned bright red, "Now is NOT the time for gossiping!"

"But we aren't gossiping, we're simply stating the facts", Said Beastboy pointedly.

"Can't that wait for later too?" Asked Robin.

"Robin you are unharmed?" Starfire seemed completely unaware of the side conversations that were going on. Luckily for Robin.

Robin started coughing.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow, "Robin why are you coughing?"

"I knocked the breath out of me when I walked into the pole?"

"Yeah but that happened like a minute ago…" Said Beastboy.

Think fast Robin, "I umm… Have slow reflexes?"

"No you don't…"

"After affects of chewing gum I'm telling you, the world will eventually end because of gum… Really gum is the root of all evil…"

Beastboy, and Cyborg exchanged a look; silently laughing to themselves. Meanwhile Starfire helped Robin up.

"Sorry to interrupt but isn't there a villain that we're supposed to be catching?", Asked Raven, eyes still on her book.

"Umm right… Titans go!" Said Robin.

"But there isn't anything to fight" Said Beastboy with a confused look on his face.

"No not go… like fight. Go… Like Foreword!" Said Robin.

"Gotcha" said Beastboy, and the team continued searching for the source of the problem.

Finally a booming voice seemed to come from nowhere, " I AM THE OFFICIAL SENSE'S TAKER, PLEASE STEP UP SO I MAY TAKE YOUR SENSES! YOU BOY WONDER, GO FIRST! Your have faired well against many others but let's see how useful you are when I take your sense of purpose!" (Million bonus points for anyone who can tell me where the sense's taker comes from!)

Suddenly Robin sat down. "Robin what're you doing sitting on the job?" Asked Beastboy.

"I just don't see the point of fighting anymore. Face it even if we do defeat this villain more villains will just keep coming. Really… What's the point? Our lives are practically over before they've started." Robin put his head to rest on his hand.

Beastboy gave Cyborg a look, "That CAN'T be Robin! Mr. Let's-obsess-about-everything? No way."

"I mean if this is how we're going to spend our lives why don't we just go play video games while we wait for our deaths" Robin continued droning on.

Beastboy gave Cyborg a look, "He kinda does have a point…" Raven through her book at Beastboy, hitting him directly in the head, "Hey! Ow! Duuude, NOT COOL."

"I'm a dudette thank you very much, and don't you think that there are more important matters at hand?" Raven fumed.

"Umm does not throwing books at fellow team members qualify?" Asked Beastboy.

"I can't believe you're making jokes at a time like this! We have to un-hypnotize Robin, and find the where to heck this Sense's taker guy is before he does anymore damage. He's attacking us mentally instead of physically!" Raven took a deep breath to calm herself down, she hated explaining things.

Starfire was sitting next to Robin trying to re-convince him that there were so many reasons to live, "Just look at the sky Robin, so sunny! How can one not be happy on a day like this?"

"It'll rain tomorrow", Robin told her.

The Senses Taker's voice started talking again, " AND BEASTBOY DO YOU REALLY THINK JOKES WILL SOLVE EVERYTHING? Let's see how you do when I take away your sense of humor!"

"Yeah, right like that'll ever work you… Witch thing. AHHH! That wasn't funny at all! Cyborg say something funny!" Screamed Beastboy losing his cool.

"Underwear?" Asked Cyborg.

"Not funny!" Said Beastboy.

"I'm surrounded by morons!" Muttered Raven, "Ok Senses taker, if you're so great what can you possibly take from me? Hmm. The emotionless one? What more could possibly be done to me?"

"Fine Dark one. What if I steal your sense of balance?" Raven fell over, rolling as if she where on a hill, laughter was heard. Raven couldn't feel which way was up, which way was down, she was falling, or maybe she was flying?

"Robin you must listen to me, the city, the team is in danger! What will become of us? You must break free of this wicked spell. It is a mere illusion, of which, we have faced worse. You must care Robin. We need you!" Starfire insisted.

"Star it just doesn't matter. Eventually it's all ashes to ashes and dust to dust." Robin replied lazily examining his fingernails.

"Do I matter Robin? What if I need you? Then will you care?" Starfire asked.

"I'll always care for you, Star. Always." Robin looked her in the eyes; she threw her arms around him. The spell was broken. Raven stood up.

"Underwear!" Beastboy cracked up laughing, "I CANNOT believe you said that!"

Robin stood up, "Not so great now, are you Sense Taker?"

"I can take all your senses leaving you cold, and alone in the dark. Your sense of Sight, sense of sound, sense of taste, sense of touch, sense of smell, every sense that you have can easily be mine. But as long as that girl stands beside you, boy wonder, I can't take your sense of passion, your sense of love." It was at that time that Robin looked down and realized that he was holding Star's hand, sure he was embarrassed (he turned red as a tomato), but isn't wasn't enough to make him let go. She smiled at him, he smiled at her, and everyone smiled at everyone. The sense taker may have disappeared, maybe he had never existed. The team didn't notice as time stood still.

Robin whispered 5 simple words into Starfire's ear, "I think I love you."

A/N: Ok here's a chapter for you all thanks for being patient, the next chapter may be that last. So send a review, tell me what you think (remember I'm trying to reach 100), and also I'm aim for a C2 add with this story. So thanks everyone, I'll try to write again soon. BTW: If you think you know where the sense taker comes from post it in a review, I'll reveal the answer next chapter! Thank you all and to all a good night (happy easter).


	6. Thinking Thoughts possible ending

Chapter (Thinking thoughts)

A/N: Thanks for waiting. The Senses Taker was from the Phantom Tollbooth.

Star stepped back a step after coming out of Robin's embrace, "Think?"

Robin grinned sheepishly, "It's hard thing to know for sure."

"I know for sure", Star told him.

"Do you?" Asked Robin.

"I have loved you since I first met you. As a friend", Star shot him a wide-eyed glance.

Suddenly Robin started coughing uncontrollably, desperately gasping for little breaths of air he gasped out, " I…. can't breath…." Cyborg, Beast boy, and Raven had gone off in search of the Sense Taker, and to give Robin and Starfire a little privacy. Star wasn't exactly sure what to do; she took a step forward, he took a step back. Robin turned away, he didn't want her to see him like this: weak. He hated the word. He could feel his brain shutting down, lack of oxygen making him dizzy, he suddenly found himself on his knees, still coughing. He was aware that Star was by his side. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone?

Because she was his friend.

"Robin, weak and sick are different", Star knelt next to him, she tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he jerked away. "Listen to me Robin, you are strong, the strongest person I know. I look up to you, and I know you. A little cough is nothing. You can conquer anything. Now breathe." Robin choked back a cough. "Robin, people look up to you, you forget that you are human, just like the people who admire you. What is the difference? You make a difference, even when handicapped. You are a protector of all that is good and pure." She ran a finger down his arm, sending shivers down his spine.

He turned around "I'm making this harder than it really is, aren't I?" His eyes watered behind his mask, for Star's sweet words had moved him.

"You always do. That is why I love you." The tiniest smile lifted the corner of her face, and her eyes twinkled.

"As a friend." Robin couldn't look at her.

"No. In general." She said decidedly, " Though I may have to think it over, it is a hard thing to be sure of, you know. A good friend told me that", a smile broke out over her face.

"Only a good friend?" Robin raised an eyebrow pointedly.

" I am waiting for him to be sure." Star looked him in the eyes.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be." He scooted next to her. "You know, if I wasn't sick, this was the part where I'd kiss you."

"Oh I fear you are too weak…"

"Who are you calling weak?"

" My friendboy?"

"Close enough." Then he did lean in and kiss her. For he was just too weak to restrain himself. Ah, weakness is bliss! Or maybe it's ignorance… Nope I'm pretty sure it was weakness. Finally Robin pulled himself back, "I'm going to get you sick."

" I wish you would." Robin just smirked at her and "scrunched" up her hair, which didn't matter since it fell into perfect placement seconds later. Star got to her feet, "Let us find our friends, they made need our help."

"Maybe, but right now I need your help. Help me up", Star had to laugh, her strong Robin asking for help. What was the world coming to? Maybe it was finally headed in a good direction. Star offered her hand and easily hoisted Robin up, "Thanks. And thanks for breaking me out of the Sense Takers trance; it was horrible not to have a purpose. But I think I'll always have a purpose now. You."

"Robin. If I had not been here you would have found a solution, you always do. You are the Team leader for a reason, yes?" Star was slightly shy now.

There are guys in this world dumb enough to say, "Yeah, so I can attract hot girls like you", luckily Robin wasn't one of them…"Yeah, so I can save innocent people. But now I'm thinking it's the other way around, the innocent people save me." He tucked a loose hair behind her ear. Star blushed, and took his hand as they walked down the street to find the rest of their team.

They didn't have to wait long however because the rest of the team was crouching behind a building trying to listen in on the conversation, well except Raven who was trying t finish her book. Beastboy had changed into a weird looking animal with huge ears. But Star and Robin were walking so quietly that not even Beastboy's humungous ears could hear them approaching.

Robin came around the corner first, "Umm… Guys… Why are you crouching behind this building? And Beastboy… What they heck are you supposed to be?"

Beastboy changed to normal in a flash, "Oh I was… Trying to find you with my abnormally big ears."

Raven looked up from her book, "Beastboy the only think on you that's abnormally big is your mouth!"

Robin ignored Raven's comment, " You were eavesdropping."

"Eh", Beastboy shrugged, "Same thing… So are you two girlfriend-boyfriend yet?" Way to change the subject.

"I don't know, what do you think Star?" Robin asked, taking her hand.

"I think it's a… Glorious idea!" Exclaimed Star, throwing her arms around Robin…

"C-c-c-an't bbbbbreeeeaaatttthhheeeee", Starfire blushed and let go.

"So Robin… How's your cold?" Beastboy causally asked.

"It's…. Hey wait a second… How'd you know I thought I…"

Raven who had never left her room before the alarm said, "We knew all along, it was REALLY obvious."

"Yeah it's kinda was… And all your excuses? It's a good thing you're a good guy cause man you're a horrible liar!" Added Beastboy.

"Thanks… I guess…" Then Robin did that thing guys do, where they scratch the back of their head.

"Come Robin, I will make you some Chicken poodle soup!" Star announced cheerfully, and they linked arms and waltzed down the street.

As they walked off they rest of the team could barely hear Robin correct her, "Chicken noodle… Star, Chicken NOODLE."

"Well I'd say those two are going to make a very…. INTERESTING couple… Wouldn't you?" Beastboy wiggled his eyebrows at Cyborg.

"That's right man, mission complete… New target?"

Beastboy cast a side-glance at Raven, "I have my ideas…"

A/N: Ok so should I end it here? Or keep going? Please send me a review with your ideas, and again I'm sorry for taking so long… I got in yet another play and… Ok no excuses… Well ok maybe a little bit of excuses… I had MAJOR writers block! Thanks for your time!


End file.
